Reflections
by Kamilia
Summary: One rainy night Flora was at home reflecting on the memories she shared with the love of her life, Helia.


As thunder roared loudly across the dark afternoon sky and rain poured heavily washing the streets of the once active city of Gardenia.

A brunette beauty lay on her bed while looking though the window, crying. She had on black leggings and a slightly loose pink blouse.

' _Why did you leave me? Why did you leave us?'_ The dark skin, green eye coloured female thought sadly.

She knew it's a stupid question to ask.

' _It's not like you left by choice. It's been one year to the date since you left this world and yet the memories of you still remain strong in my heart and mind. I remember the first day we met almost as if it was yesterday.'_

Flashback

 _"I am so lost right now." The sixteen year old Flora said as she tried to find her classroom. She had on a blue pleated skirt with a white shirt and blue tie._

 _"Hm…excuse me." She said to a dark, black hair boy rushing passed her in the school's uniform consisting of blue pants with a white shirt and blue tie. The boy didn't hear her because of the headphones in his ears and didn't bother to stop._

 _'How am I going to find my classroom?' Flora thought. Just then the bell rang and everyone in the hall way quickly disappeared into their classroom leaving the brunette alone. At least that what she thought._

 _'Maybe if I got back into the principal's office someone can tell me where it is.' Flora turned around and collided into someone._

 _"Watch where you're going you idiot." A voice said. Flora opened her eyes to see a boy about her age. He had blond hair, light skin and dark brown eyes. He had on the school uniform._

 _"I am so sorry." Flora apologized._

 _"You're going to sorry. Do you know who I am?" The boy hissed._

 _"No I don't." Flora answered._

 _"Now you will." The boy grabbed Flora by her pink jacket and yanked her closer to him._

 _As he curl his hand into a fist and prepare to punch the female in the face, a voice yelled from behind._

 _"Jason, let her go."_

 _Jason looked around to see a boy with long blue hair, light skin and blue eyes. He had on the same uniform as every male student in the school._

 _"Or what?" Jason asked in a veil tone._

 _"Or you will regret it." The boy just smiled. Flora felt butterflies in her stomach as the mysterious boy smiled looking at her then back at Jason._

 _Jason looked into the boy's eyes and saw how serious he was. He released Flora from his hold. She landed on the floor._

 _"This loser isn't worth my time anyway." Jason muttered as he took up his black briefcase and head towards his class._

 _Flora took a breath of relief before looking up to see her saviour walking towards her._

 _"Need a lift?" The boy asked as he held out his hand for her to take._

 _"Thank you." Flora took his hand and got up. "Thanks again for saving me from that guy."_

 _"You are welcome." The guy said, admiring the girl in front of him. "Your new here aren't you?"_

 _"Yes, is it that noticeable?"_

 _"No, it's just the first time I have seen you. That's all."_

 _"Uh…can you help me out again?"_

 _"Sure, let me guess you can't find your class, right?"_

 _"Yeah, it's room twenty eight. I have history now." Flora said._

 _"I am on my way there as well, so you can follow me."_

 _"Thank you and before we go any farther my name is Flora."_

 _"Helia," He said before taking Flora's hand. "Let's hurry up. If we are more than fifteen minutes late the teacher will have a fit."_

 _End flashback_

Ever since that day Flora and Helia had become almost inseparable. The only time they didn't see or hear from each other was when they were asleep. At home they would call each other and talk for hours at a time till sleep caught the better of them.

' _Since the first day I saw Helia I fell deeply in love with him. It wasn't till the last day of grade ten that I found out of his feelings for me.'_ Flora reflected on the moment.

 _Flashback_

 _"Okay girls that's it for today, I will see you all here again after summer holiday." Flora's dance teacher told the class before dismissing them._

 _Flora felt sad since she had to wait a full two months before dance class would start back. As she went over to collect her stuff someone crept up from behind and covered her eyes._

 _"Guess who?" The voice asked._

 _"Helia, I know that's you, so stop playing." Flora said as a blushed came across her face._

 _"How did you know that it was me?" Helia asked playfully as he removed his hands._

 _"You are the only one that likes to do that to me."_

 _Helia just grinned before asking "Are you ready to go home?"_

 _"Not yet I wanted to go somewhere first."_

 _"Where?" Helia asked._

 _"It's a surprise. You will just have to wait and see." Flora said playfully._

 _"You danced beautifully today Flora."Helia changed the topic._

 _"That's what you say everyday but thank you for the comment." Flora blushed again._

 _"Hey Helia what about me? How did I dance today?" A voice asked._

 _Flora and Helia looked around to see the last person they ever wanted to come across. She was Selina, the principal's daughter._

 _She had dark blond/greenish looking hair with light skin and dark eyes. She had on black leggings and a loose green shirt._

 _"I didn't see you dancing Selina so I can't say." Helia said, annoyed at the sight of her._

 _"You mean to tell me that you were looking at this dancer wannabe and not me, the most beautiful and talented girl in school?" Selina growled._

 _"I believe so and Selina you are not beautiful. You are just a vain, talentless girl that cares about only yourself insisted of others." Helia said as he took up Flora's bags for her. "Flora let's go. The longer I stay around Selina the more I feel like throwing up."_

 _Flora laughed as the two left, leaving the very pissed Selina._

 _After Flora changed into her school uniform, she and Helia left the school yard._

* * *

 _"Flora, where is this place we are going to?" Helia asked._

 _"Hold on we are almost there." Flora answered. "Now close your eyes."_

 _"What?"_

 _"That's an order Mister." Flora told him._

 _"Yes Miss!" Helia did as he was told. He then felt Flora placing a blindfold over his eye lids._

 _"I want to make sure you aren't peeking." Flora said as she took Helia's hands._

 _After what seem like forever to Helia, they stopped and Flora removed the blindfold._

 _"This place is amazing." Helia said as he observed the beautiful beach in front of him. It was almost isolated. "Where did you find this place?"_

 _"The day when we came to the beach I stumbled upon this place."_

 _"This is great Flora. Now we have a special place just for the two of us." Flora turned to look at her._

 _"I am glad you like it Helia-." Flora said before his lips connected to her. She was surprised at the sudden kiss and didn't return it._

 _Helia felt something was wrong and parted from her. "Flora, I apologize. I shouldn't h-."_

 _Helia stopped when Flora kissed his lips. He was surprised as well at first but soon return the kiss as they both moaned loudly as their tongues danced with each other. Helia slid his hands down to hug Flora's waist. Flora did the same around and hugged Helia's neck, bringing the two closer to each other. After two minutes the two part with both breathless from the kiss._

 _Helia smiled as he rested his forehead on Flora's own, inhaling her scent._

 _"I love you Helia." Flora confessed happily._

 _"I love you too, Flora." Helia said as he used his hand to lift Flora's head. He lend down to kiss her lips once again._

 _End Flashback_

Helia and Flora stayed together for the rest of their high school year and all of college before he purposed to her. She happily said yes, knowing that Helia was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her days with.

Even now after he has left this world, Helia is the only person Flora ever cared enough to be in a relationship with.

' _Everything looked bright for us. I finished up my degree in teaching and began teaching seventh graders. Helia worked at the local hospital as a doctor. Within a year of our engagement we got married and three years into our marriage we were blessed with three children of our own.'_ Flora thought. _'I felt like I was living a fairytale with my prince charming as my loving husband and our three beautiful children. It sure could have been a fairytale. The fairytale ended when a drunk, trigger happy moron decided to take Helia away from this world.'_

It was the night before their eleventh wedding anniversary. Flora had finished tucking the children in when she received a call that would forever pain her.

 _Flashback_

 _As Flora finished putting the children to bed closed she looked at the clock to see a half past nine. She had on a purple night gown._

 _'Helia, love where are you?' She thought._

 _Just then her cellphone rang and she went over to answer it._

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Hello, my beautiful wife." Helia said._

 _"Helia, where are you? Do you know how worried I am about you?"_

 _"I am sorry my Flower. I was just finishing the surprise I have for you tomorrow."_

 _"A surprise? I can't wait to see it." Flora said._

 _"Trust me Flora; it will be worth the wait." Helia answered._

 _"Hurry up and come home my love."_

 _"I will. I am just walking into the parking lot of the hospital. Tell the children goodnight for me."_

 _"I did before you called. They really wanted to see you but they have school tomorrow. I had to drag them to bed."Flora told him._

 _Helia laughed softly for a moment._

 _"I love you so much Helia."_

 _"I love you too Flora and I will be home soon. Bye."_

 _"Bye." Flora replied before she heard a loud yell._ _"Helia! Helia, are you alright?"_

 _Flora yelled but she never got an answered._

 _End Flashback_

That was the worst day of Flora's life. When she saw Helia's cold, lifeless body she lost it. She felt like her soul died with him. When she told the children what happened they broke down in tears.

Flora tries her best to stay strong for them but sometimes she couldn't and cried. It pained her on the inside to not have Helia physically with her any more.

Her friends told her to move on and find someone new to love but Flora couldn't bring herself to do it. She loved him with her heart and soul. No one could ever replace him in her heart. After all he was her best friend and husband.

' _I have thought many times to join Helia in the afterlife but I knew he wouldn't want that to happen till it was the right time. My children also need at least one parent around and I love them too much to leave them'_ Flora thought. _'I know one day I will join my love soon but I know that it isn't now.'_

Flora was brought out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps entering her room. She looked up while drying her tears to see her children walking into the room.

Macy had blue eyes, blue hair and slightly tan skin. She had on pink PJ's.

Melody, the middle child had blue hair, green eyes and slightly tan skin. She wore a purple PJ's.

Jared, the last child and only male had blue hair, slightly tan skin tone and blue eyes. He had on blue PJ's.

All of them got Helia's hair colour while two out of three received his eye colour.

"Mommy?" Macy said.

"Yes sweeties? Flora asked. "Why are the three of you still up?"

"Can we sleep with you tonight?" Macy asked. "

"Sure babies." Flora made space on her bed for them. "Come on."

They curl up beside their mother before all three soon drifted off to sleep.

Flora looked at her children and smiled at them. Her children meant the world to her and she would take care of them for as long as possible.

Resting her head onto the pillow Flora drifted off to sleep and dreamt about the love of her life, Helia.


End file.
